Boys, Break ups and Basketball
by LollyGirl65
Summary: Maya, Jordan, May and Ash are back, at a boarding school! What happens one night when the four hear a scream outside and find Kimberly? Is she bad or good? Read to find out! Rated T for minor swearing and because I'm paranoid. Summary sucks but story better. AaMayL, AdvanceShipping, AshxMay, and SingingShipping (check bio for that).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So I was on my iPod and I had an idea for a story, and I wrote it on my iPod so sorry if grammar etc is bad! Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: as much as I would like to own Pokémon, I don't : (**

* * *

Chapter 1

May Maple trudged along the gravel path, each step reminding her of the one guy that she never thought would leave.

'Why? Why did he break up with me? Everyone knew I had a crush on...him. But it wasn't anything serious.' Thought May as she looked up at the night sky.

Then there was another loud crunch. May turned to see her best friend Maya Jackson and her boyfriend Jordan Jake standing outside the boarding school where they went.

Maya shivered slightly, as she was only wearing her nightdress. Jordan didn't hesitate to wrap an arm and his sweater around her shoulders.

Tears welled up in May's eyes as she saw how happy they were. No fights, no disruptions, nothing ruined their relationship. A perfect couple.

"May, what's wrong? Is it..." Jordan didn't dare to say the name of May's ex when she was sad.

But that blew it. May cried as Jordan and Maya stepped down the stairs to comfort the saddened girl. The three sat together on a bench, Jordan and Maya on either side of May.

Maya pulled May into a hug, "May, we know…" Maya struggled to find the right words. "May, we know how you feel."

"No. You don't know how I feel. You two are just meant to be. You're perfect for each other. But…we weren't. Me and D-d-" May choked as she tried to say her ex's name. "Drew. We weren't meant to be."

Maya motioned for her boyfriend to go back inside, which Jordan willingly did. Maya tilted May's chin up so they were face-to-face.

"May, you need to be strong about break ups. You know how you said Jordan and I were perfect for each other? We aren't. We needed to be honest with each other, and tell one another everything. Without honesty, relationships crumble, just like the cake my brother made on my birthday." May gave a small laugh at this. Maya continued. "What I'm trying to say, you need to believe that you need to stay together. You need to trust that it won't turn into crumbs. The cake had no sugar. Without sweetness, relationships fall apart. Get what I'm saying?"

May nodded. "But you and Jordan haven't experienced a break up before. I get what your saying, but why did Drew break up with me?"

"So, you asked why you broke up with Drew, May. Well, you have a crush on Ash right? So naturally, Drew probably got jealous, because he thought you were hanging around with Ash too much."

"But I've known Ash since kindergarten! its impossible for me to hang around him too much! My other question kind of thing." said May. "About you and Jordan never having break ups?"

The tone of Maya's face changed rapidly, "Well, May, I don't know about Jordan, but I've definitely had a few break ups. But I don't know if I should tell you." whispered Maya.

"Please tell me, Maya, I need to know." pleaded May.

"As you know I am 15. When I was 12, I was dumb and stupid. I fell in love with a guy that I saw one day walking along my street. I said hi, and then we started dating. But it was only a week before I found out he was dating several girls as well as me. I found him kissing another girl in his room while I was waiting for him. I cried for ages, it took me two months to get over him, and I still wasn't completely ready for a new relationship. But then I met Cameron, at my old trainers school. We were friends, then it got more serious. I was really happy, but one day we were at the beach and he kept looking at a girl while he was swimming and crashed into a rock." Maya looked at May. "Do you want me to keep going?"

May was listening intently, and replied, "Yeah, I'm listening!"

"We rushed Cameron to the hospital, and called his parents. They came at once, and they went in to see Cameron. He didn't recognise them at all. Later we found out he had amnesia, and his parents blamed me for the whole thing. I was never allowed to see Cameron again. I was really lonely, I wanted someone to care about me like… like… Cameron did." Said Maya softly.

May looked very sad as Maya told her about her break ups. "Maya. If you don't want to keep talking, I'm ok with it."

"I'm fine." replied Maya. "You still want to hear the end though?"

May nodded as Maya continued. "I never got to see Cameron again. But each time I heard someone call the name Cameron, I would look up and search for him. And the ugly fairy princess called Maya didn't end happily ever after. The end."

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter done! Hopefully you liked it! I tried really hard to make my chapters longer, and I hope that it showed! Don't forget to R&R!**

**Lolly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I uploaded the first chapter recently, and I got two good reviews, so I wrote Chapter 2! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Pokemon, meaning I do not own it. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

May looked at Maya and smiled. The smile that instantly made Maya smile back at her.

"Lets go back inside." said May. "It's late, and you're probably tired. Maya? Thank you so much for talking to me. You're the best friend in the world, and I don't know how to repay you."

"Aww thanks May, but it was no problem. And as for you repaying me? Get out. You're May, my best friend, you don't need to repay me. The only way for you to repay me is the keep smiling and being yourself."

The girls walked inside to their boarding house, only to find Videl standing behind the door.

"Well well, if it isn't the two girls sad because they had a little break up." sneered Videl.

"Shut up Videl, May's going through a hard time at the moment." retorted Maya.

"Oh yes I know. Oh poor little me, I can't even hold on to a guy for 2 months before he ditches me." said Videl mocking May.

Tears were forming in May's eyes, while fury was forming in Maya's usually calm dark brown eyes.

Maya advanced towards Videl.

"You say one more word-" Maya started.

"Oh, and I went out with a guy for a week then he dumped me. And then I made my sweetie-pie Cameron get amnesia." said Videl, now mocking Maya. "What's next, Jordan's going to fall off a cliff?"

"Videl Scarlet, say anything about Cameron or Jordan, and I'll take you on myself!" said Maya.

"With what? Your puny, weak Pokémon? Or will you get your precious Jordan to fight for you? Or possibly a few of your feeble kicks would take me down." smirked Videl. "Anyway, I'll win."

"I doubt it." announced Jordan walking into the hallway. "Neither of you two will be fighting, in anyway possible. And Videl, do not, I repeat do not insult Maya. I've had enough practise at that, and trust me, don't get on her bad side. It was lucky I didn't have to go play basketball with her... She would of thrashed me..." mumbled Jordan.

"What was that babe?" Demanded Maya.

"Nothing, nothing, just saying how much I would love to play basketball with you!" said Jordan.

'Punishment for next time, tick.' thought Maya.

"Whatever, I'll get you and your boyfriend next time, Jackson." muttered Videl as she slinked off to her dorm.

"Oh my god, I hate that girl. She thinks she's it. She thinks that my Pokémon are weak and I can't stand up for myself. She thinks that I'm the reason why Cam- Camer- why Cameron got amnesia." Maya burst out in tears, just as Ash and Pikachu walked in the hallway.

"Hey guys, heard about how-what? What's up Maya?" Exclaimed Ash.

May stood up and faced her crush. "Bad memories. We'll look after her."

Ash left as Maya sat on Jordan's lap, crying. Jordan gave her a hug. Suddenly, a bright light came from Maya's Pokéball. A small pink Pokémon appeared.

* * *

**So that's the end of Chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it and it and don't forget to R&R!**

**Lolly xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, here's a brand new chapter for y'all! Hope you like it and don't forget to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Lolly does not own Pokemon, only the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Happiny!" chirped the egg Pokémon happily.

Maya's tears stopped flowing down her face when she saw the Pokémon.

"Hey Happiny. What's up?" greeted Maya, not too happily.

But Happiny wasn't fooled. "Happ, happy, happy, Happiny, Happiny, Happiny!"

"I'm sorry Happiny. I didn't know how bad my feelings reflected onto you." apologised Maya. "Don't want to make you sad, right?"

A small smile appeared on Happiny's face."Happy, happy, happy!"

Happiny was happy, and so was Maya. May and Jordan helped Maya get to her feet, then retired to their dormitories, boys and girls separated of course. May and Maya walking their dorm, to see all the girls sitting bolt upright on their own beds. Apart from one girl who was reading, who looked anxious when she saw Maya come in.

"Hey Millie, what's all the commotion about?" Said Holly.

"We heard Videl shouting at you too. What's that about?" Asked Britney.

"Yeah, all we know is that you and Jordan went outside." Stated Molly.

"I bet they were probably kissing all that time." squealed Olivia.

That last statement was too much for May, and hesitantly, she defended her friend.

"Maya and Jordan went outside to talk to me. What happened between Maya, Jordan and Videl has nothing to do with you. If Millie wants to tell you all, I'm sure she will. But if she doesn't want anyone to know, you're not going to pester her ok?" After May's speech, the girls settled down and gradually drifted off to sleep.

May and Maya walked over to their side-by-side beds. Quiet little Mary, who was reading, and wasn't yet asleep whispered to Maya next to her.

"Hello Maya. Are you alright?" Asked Mary timidly.

"I'm fine Mary, but aren't you going to sleep soon?" Replied Maya.

"Not really, I'm not that tired, and I wanted to make sure you were ok." Said Mary, giving Maya a little smile that was barely seen in the darkness.

"Mary, just so you know, you don't have to be scared of me, or anyone else. No-one's going to hurt you, especially not me."

"Thanks, but it's just that you're a celebrity **(A/N: read Undercover Spies to find out more about this!)** and it just seems like people like you wouldn't like to talk to someone like me. No-one really notices me, people tell me I'm too quiet."

"I'd talk to you anytime, Mary, it's just that I'm really busy." May glanced at May who was sleeping in the bed next to her. "Hey Mary, want to help me with something?"

"Anything for you, Maya." Mary's eyes shined brightly as Maya explained her plan.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to R&R!**

**Lolly**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter, hope you like it and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Lolly does not own Pokemon. **

* * *

Chapter 4

"You in?" Asked Maya. "It's going to be loads of fun."

"You bet I'm in! I can't wait to start!" Replied Mary.

Maya had just finished explaining her plan to Mary, who had willingly agreed to help. Maya checked her phone. It was 11.30 at night.

"Well Mary, it's pretty late, so I'm going to try get some sleep. G'night." Said Maya.

Mary whispered goodnight and dropped off to sleep swiftly. However, Maya didn't have as much luck. Tossing and turning, finally she decided to text Jordan, knowing that he would be awake.

'Hey 3' Maya sent the text and waited for Jordan's reply. She didn't have to wait long before her phone vibrated.

'Hey babes what up?'

'I was talkin 2 Mary, & she's gonna help us w/ you-know-who and you-know-you k?'

'Awesome, but I need to go, ily xx'

The last text from Jordan make Maya think. Her thoughts were interrupted by a scream from outside.

Maya rushed outside to find a man and woman dressed in black and a short, furry white figure standing next to the humans. The short figure was easily recognisable, and he was holding a bottle of yellow powder. On the ground next to them, there was a girl, who look about 14.

At that same time, Jordan, Ash and May ran outside.

"Millie! May!" Shouted Jordan and Ash. "Are you two ok?"

As soon as Jordan and Ash shouted, the figures ran away, leaving the girl behind.

"We'll get you next time, you brat!" Cried the woman, as she ran away.

Instantly, the four teens knew exactly who the trio of people were.

"Team Rocket." Muttered Ash.

Maya and May ran over to the girl still resting on the cold hard ground.

"She looks fine." Said Maya, after examining the girl. "She has a few bruises, but given time, that'll heal."

"That's good." Sighed May in relief. "I thought she was dead for a second."

"No, I think she was paralysed somehow. Meowth was holding that jar of yellow stuff, right?" Maya looked up. "That was probably Stun Spore."

"But what will we do with her?" Asked Ash. "We obviously can't leave her here, but we'd get in trouble if we brought her inside with us."

"I don't care." Announced May."I'm not going to leave a girl outside, all by herself, when she could be indoors. Ivy can't tell us off for helping the girl especially when she's the nurse."

Meanwhile, Jordan was already lifting up the girl and taking her inside, with Maya following.

"C'mon you two, stop arguing and come inside before you freeze!" Said Maya.

Ash and May walked inside into their boarding house's living room. Jordan laid the girl down on the couch, while Maya went to boil some Salveyo Weed in the kitchen. As far as May knew, Salveyo Weed was a plant found at the bottom of lakes, that could heal paralyses.

"Hey Maya, what do you do with the Salveyo Weed again?" Shouted Jordan.

"Shush, everyone else is sleeping." Hushed Maya. "If you boil Salveyo Weed and water, you can make a sort of tea, that heals paralyses."

The Salveyo Weed tea was done, carefully Maya brought it back to the living room, where the girl, Jordan, May and Ash were sitting, or in the girl's case, lying down.

The aroma of the Salveyo Weed somehow managed to wake the girl up.

"Huh? Where am I? Who are you? What happened to Tiri? And why am I here?" Said the girl firing questions at Jordan, Maya, Ash and May.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on. Drink this first, then we'll answer any questions you have." Said Jordan, handing her the cup of Salveyo Weed tea.

The girl took a large sip of tea, and swallowed it with a grimace on her face.

"Yuck. That tasted disgusting. Now will you answer my questions?" Asked the girl.

"Um, sure I guess. You are in our living room. This is our boarding house for our boarding school." Said May, answering the girl's first question.

"Who are we?" Repeated Maya. "I am Maya, champion basketball player, that guy over there with the black hair, that's Ash, champion of...of...of battling, that's it." Laughed Maya, pointing at Ash. "The girl next to me, that's May, champion netball player, and this dummy over here," said Maya, poking Jordan's arm,"Is Jordan, the world's greatest singer."

"As for Tiri..." Said Ash, "I have no idea who she is."

"Tiri is my cute little Buneary!" Said the girl.

"Anyway... You are here because a group of people paralysed you and more specifically, you are in _here_ because you were paralysed, so I carried you in." Explained Jordan.

"You carried me in? Oh thank you so much, you're so strong." Said the girl, obviously flirting with Jordan.

For the second time that night, flames of fury were forming in Maya's eyes. But Jordan reacted before Maya could.

"Um, listen. I don't even know your name, but you're flirting with me? That's the most stuffed up thing I've heard of. Secondly, I have a girlfriend."

"Oh really? Well my name is Kimberly, but you Jordan, can call me Kimmy." Said Kimberly, winking at Jordan.

That proved too much for Maya, as she stormed out the living room, closely followed by May.

"What's her problem?" Smirked Kimberly. "Probably just jealous. Anyway, your girlfriend's probably just a piece of crap."

Flames of fury formed in Jordan's eyes.

"What did you just say?" Hissed Jordan.

"I said, your girlfriend's probably a piece of crap. You could have so much better."

"Kimberly, you are so gonna regret what you just said." Laughed Ash.

And when she finally saw the fury in Jordan's eyes, she knew he wasn't kidding.

"Do not call my girlfriend a piece of crap. You don't even know who she it. Let me tell you a bit about her. She's around my height, she has brown eyes, and brown hair. She is a amazing basketball player, and her name is Maya. Know who she is now?"

Kimberly trembled in fear. Hastily, she nodded.

"Well I'm glad we got that sorted." Sighed Ash. "I didn't want to get Maya to cream you at basketball."

Jordan and Ash walked out of the living room, leaving Kimberly by herself on the couch.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, it just might be the longest I've every written! Don't forget to R&R!**

**~Lolly**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all! I'm back with Chapter 5! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Jordan stomped over to his dorm, with Ash closely behind. Meanwhile, Maya was explaining the recent events that happened to Mary, who woke when she heard Kimberly screaming outside.

Maya's phone vibrated, indicating a text.

'Hey Mils, what's happening with Kimberly?' Texted Jordan.

Swiftly, Maya replied, 'She can sleep in my bed 2nite and I'll hop on the couch.'

'Meet me outside my dorm.'

Maya walked to Jordan's dorm, where he was waiting patiently. Half-smiling at him, she began taking, "What's up?"

The sentence was a sentence that one would say when cheerful, but Jordan could detect the sorrow in her voice.

"Just sorting out Kimberly and stuff." Replied Jordan.

"I just told you, I'll hop on the couch, and she can have my bed."

"I know, but it doesn't seem fair for you to sleep on the couch."

"Why don't you think it's fair Jords?"

"Well, I-I'm the guy and y-you're the girl." Stammered Jordan.

"Really? We're having this conversation again? Jords, just because you're the guy, it doesn't mean you have to give up everything for me."

"But why can't I sleep on the couch, Kimberly sleeps in your bed, and you sleep in mine?" Questioned Jordan.

"Jordan, you're a guy. Your dorm has other GUYS in it. You'd be more comfortable in your own bed, and I don't know about Kimberly, but I'm sure she'd like to sleep in a proper bed tonight. She has been through a lot tonight." Said Maya.

Jordan sighed, "Well, lets just see what Kimberly says."

Maya and Jordan walked over to the living room, where Kimberly was examining objects and photographs. Multiple photos of Maya and Jordan, Ash and May winning a contest, each holding half a ribbon, a big group photo of all the boys and girls in the boarding house and more. Trophies sat on a mantlepiece, certificates were pinned up on a wall and medals hung decoratively around a mirror.

"Um, Kimberly?" Began Jordan. "We need to sort out sleeping arrangements for tonight."

"There's no spare beds here, is there? I'll just sleep on the couch." Said Kimberly.

Maya was shocked. "Are you sure? I can always sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my bed."

"No, it's fine, unless you really want to sleep on the couch." Smiled Kimberly.

"Well, if you're sure, I'll just go get some blankets and stuff." Said Jordan, leaving the room.

Maya hesitantly walked over to Kimberly. "Kimberly? I, um, I'm sorry about before. I, uh, wasn't thinking straight."

"Oh that's fine, I kind of understand how you felt." Replied Kimberly.

Jordan returned armed with blankets, and pillows, and set to making a comfortable bed on the couch for Kimberly.

"Well, there's your bed thingy Kimberly." Announced Jordan. "Have a good sleep."

Maya said goodnight, and the couple left the room and returned to their dormitories.

Maya tiptoed into her dorm, as the girls were fast asleep. For some reason, she felt wide awake, feeling that there was no way to drop off to sleep. But Maya was wrong, in minutes her head hit the soft pillow, and was sleeping soundly.

* * *

Maya yawned as the sun burst in through her window. Not a cloud in the sky, with loads of Pidgey's and Spearow's flying through the air. Scanning the room, Maya saw that no-one else was awake, which was not surprising, as it was 6am, and they had to get up at 7am.

Following her usual routine, Maya grabbed a white tank top, white jeans, and yellow trainers. After walking to the bathroom to get dressed, Maya went to the kitchen to have breakfast, usually a Pecha Berry smoothie, and finally brushing her teeth. When she was ready, she spent the last minutes until 7am checking her phone, reading, or grooming her Pokémon.

At around 6.40, Mary walked into the kitchen, where Maya was sitting on the kitchen bench on her phone.

"Hey Mary!" Greeted Maya, hopping off the bench.

"Morning Maya!" Replied Mary.

"Ready for the plan?"

"Yep, I've gotten everything sorted."

"Do you remember Kimberly?" Asked Maya, to which Mary nodded. "She's on the couch, we should probably see how she's doing."

Maya and Mary walked into the living room to see Kimberly yet once again looking at objects and photographs.

"Hi!" Said Maya. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yup, and I just remembered that I have to leave soon, but thanks so much for letting me stay the night!"

"It's no problem, but you should probably thank Jordan, Ash and May too. They did most of the work."

Kimberly smiled as Jordan and Ash walked into the room.

* * *

**So how was it? Review and tell me! Also, I couldn't really think of a good way to end the chapter lol ;) smexy smiley face. Hope y'all have a great day!**

**Lolly xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Yeah, it's Lolly and I'm alive! Sorry it took so long, but I have been rather busy. Anyway here is Chapter 6! But first... RosettaIvory wants to say something to everyone reading:**

**"I'm sorry guys... I tried to get her writing sooner.. But to no avail... Almost everyday I would yell at her and stuff... But NO. And now she finally wrote it. After 2 months of me annoying her. She is a lazy, lazy girl -_-'. Well. At least the chapters up. You know, I had to do some extreme threatening to get her writing. I had to pull out my special torture sword and my big iron hammer. Ya know how big they're? They're painful when used properly *nod nod* Editor's mini rant over~"**

**Anyway, with that done, let's start reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Jordan yawned as he walked into the living room with Ash.

"G'morning Kimberly." Crossing to the other end of the room, he kissed Maya. "Hey Millie."

"Hi!"

"What have you eaten today? You've already gone hyper." Sighed Jordan.

"Just the usual, but I'm excited and I have no idea why whatsoever." Smiled Maya.

It was 7am, and everyone else walked into the room. Holly, Britney, Molly, Olivia, Avery, May, Mary, Michael, Thomas, Calum, Jack, Dylan, Luke and Laurence greeted each other warmly, and walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Ash threw himself on the crunch next to Kimberly.

"So what do you do Kimberly? Are you a trainer?" Asked Ash.

"I'm a co-ordinator." Replied Kimberly, still gazing at the objects and ornaments. She pointed to a picture of Ash and May holding half a ribbon each. "That ribbon is so pretty."

"We won it in Terracotta Town." Called May from the kitchen. "We both won the contest, so we split the ribbon in half. It's very special to us."

Further along the mantlepiece, there were two halves of a bright orange ribbon in it, gently resting against the soft velvet, encased in a protective glass case.

There was a awkward silence as only the clutter of cutlery and the crash of plates could be heard. Maya's phone beeped.

'Pink elephant in the corner.' Said the text.

Maya walked up over to Jordan, and without hesitation, she playfully punched Jordan.

"Hey, what was that for?" Complained Jordan, rubbing his arm.

"You know why." Grinned Maya.

Ivy, the boarding house maid and nurse walked into the room and smiled at the group. Se looked at Kimberly in surprise.

"Hello dear, what's your name? I'm Ivy, this boarding houses maid and nurse." Asked Ivy.

"Hi Ivy, I'm Kimberly."

"We found her last night outside, she was paralysed which Stun Spore, so we brought her inside and we made some Salveyo Weed tea for her to drink." Explained May, walking in the living room.

"Morning May, good thing you remembered the Salveyo Weed tea." Replied Ivy.

"Well actually it was Maya." Sighed May.

(A/N: lololol. Sorry keep reading!)

"Well good job for Maya, and for you four for bringing her inside." Smiled Ivy. "Now you all need to go to school. It's 7.30. Kimberly? What are you going to do?"

"I think I'll just go home. Thank you for having me." Replied Kimberly.

"Your welcome, Kimberly, you're welcome here anytime." Said Ash.

Kimberly walked out the front door and said goodbye to everyone.

* * *

**Hope you liked Chapter 6, and once again I'm sorry it took so long! Don't forget to R&R!**

**~Lolly**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I know I've been a bit dead lately, and I'm sorry :( anywaysrehearse the 7th chapter of Boys, Breakups and Basketball! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and never will.**

* * *

Chapter 7

As Kimberly closed the door behind her, everyone left in the living room started talking.

"Apparently Team Rocket was going to kidnap Kimberly while she was outside our boarding house! So stupid!"

"I know, why would anyone try to do something like that outside the place where Maya Jackson and Jordan Jake are staying, they would thrash anyone!"

"Yeah, then Kimberly was flirting with Jordan and then she insulted Jordan's girlfriend without knowing it was Maya!"

"Omg, thats's unbelievable!"

The girls and boys of the Gold boarding house (A/N: the name of the boarding house) all went into the kitchen to eat breakfast, talking all the time.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kimberly, instead of walking back home, went around the the back of the boarding house, ducking under the windows so the teens inside wouldn't notice her.

'I must have the halves of the ribbon that that Ash and May won! It's so pretty...' She thought.

She heard voices inside the house.

"Go...School...Jordan...Late..." Kimberly could make out several words that the lady that was supposedly the housekeeper was saying and sniggered to herself.

She hid behind some bush and peeked through the window, her eyes scanning for the halves of the ribbon.

"There! Those idiots left the window open too!" She looked around to make sure no-one was around, and climbed in silently through the window.

Kimberly crept across the floor, towards the encased ribbon. She deftly opened the case and grabbed the ribbons. Hastily stuffing them in the pocket of her jeans, she turned back to face the window.

* * *

Jordan and Maya blushed as the excited chatter continued. They escaped outside into the garden to talk.

"It seems like everyone knows what happened last night." Started Jordan.

"Mm hmm. Team Rocket, Ash and May, Kimberly, everything. Speaking of Ash and May, we have Breeding Class today." Said Maya.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, that Operation AdvanceShipping has began." Grinned Maya.

But before Jordan could reply to Maya's words, there came a loud, piercing scream.

"Our ribbon!" Shouted Ash. "Someone stole them!"

Kimberly hurriedly clambered out the window, knowing that if she staying the in room she would be caught for sure, but if she tried to escape out the window, she might get away. But unknown to Kimberly, Jordan stood on one side of the garden, and Maya on the other, blocking all ways to escape. Not bothering the close the window, she rushed towards the gate, with Ash hot on her tail, jumping out the window and landing gracefully. Turning the corner of the house, she saw Maya blocking the white gate. Kimberly ran straight into Maya, who was using her arms to block her. Ash and Jordan came rushing towards Kimberly and Maya.

"Kimberly! What are you doing?" Questioned Jordan.

"I, uh, I can explain." Stammered Kimberly.

"No need Kimberly, I can see mine and May's ribbons sticking out of your pocket." Interrupted Ash. "Can I have them back please?"

Trembling, Kimberly reached into her pocket and brought out the two halves of the Terracotta Town Ribbon. When the two halves of Terracotta Ribbon were put together, it resembled a beautiful piece of pink and white silky ribbon tied into a bow, with a piece of metal shaped like the sun holding it together. The shining metal glistening in the sunlight, sparkling brightly.

Ash snatched them from her hand, but taking care not to crumple the ribbon or damage the metal. Caressing the ribbons, he glared at Kimberly.

"Why would you even think of stealing out ribbon, after all we've done for you?" Shouted Ash.

Kimberly opened her mouth and tried to speak, but no words came out. She shook her head and tried to speak again. She shook her head as tears began to fall out her blue eyes. She looked at Jordan, the tears threatening to spill any moment. But Jordan wasn't convinced.

"C'mon Kimberly, I'm not gonna fall for that, I don't even fall for it when Maya does it." Laughed Jordan. "Why did you steal Ash and May's Terracotta ribbon?"

"Yeah, why? It is possible to earn your own ribbons you know." Said a feminine voice approaching the group.

"May!" Exclaimed Ash.

"Hey Ash." Greeted May. "So Kimberly, what was your reason of stealing it?"

Finally the words came out of Kimberly's mouth.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry... I-it lo-o-o-led p-p-pretty..." Stammered Kimberly. After clearing her throat and wiping away most of the tears, she spoke in a clear voice. "I know about Co-ordinators and how hard it is to get a ribbon... Which is why I have none of my own. I always lose in the final battle. That's why I stole it." Explained Kimberly, crumbling to the ground, sobbing.

Jordan's soft side shined through all his anger and frustration at Kimberly. He knelt down to the sobbing girl, rubbing her back.

"Shush... Don't worry..." Said Jordan, his soothing words making the girl stop crying instantly. "I believe and trust you. Just don't try that again. Promise?"

Kimberly lifted her tear-stained face up and looked at Jordan. "Promise." She whispered.

"Well we've got that sorted, I don't think I need to block this gate any more." Laughed Maya. "Hey Kimberly, how about you go to the boarding school with us? The school term is ending soon for the year, and I'm sure they'll have space for you. We've learnt a lot from the 2 years we've been there."

"I-I'd love to. I'll ask my parents when I get home. I'm sure they'll say yes." Replied Kimberly. The tears no longer remained on her face, there was no evidence she had been crying at all.

"Great! Well now we nee-" started Maya.

Maya was cut short by the woman sticking her head out the window where Kimberly escaped from.

"Maya, May, Ash, Jordan, you need to go to school soon! Hurry up with whatever you're doing!" Shouted Ivy.

The 4 teens ran back inside, Ash shouting over his shoulder.

"Come back and visit us soon Kimberly!"

* * *

**So there you have it! Hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to R&R!**

**~Lolly**


End file.
